


Intervention

by dk323



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dk323/pseuds/dk323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo knows she has to talk to Henry when he comes into work during a troubling time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Bearholdingashark using the Tumblr prompt: "Stop... just stop." sentence starter for Henry & Jo

“Stop. Just…stop.” Jo said to Henry. “You shouldn’t be here. I know you. You’re worried. You can’t work like this, Henry. Please don’t do this to yourself.”

Jo was relieved when he put down the scalpel and turned around to face her. “I appreciate your concern. But I’m perfectly all right. Now I need to get back to examining this body.”

He returned to his work, but Jo wasn’t having it. She approached him, standing beside him now, and she grabbed the tool he had in his hand.

After that, Henry relented and gave her his attention, waiting expectantly for her next words.

“You are NOT all right,” Jo argued, her voice one of scolding.

A few months ago she would have been reluctant to be like this with Henry, especially knowing he was immortal, one who had lived longer than she could ever fathom. But now, she had made peace with his immortality. And being in a relationship with Henry , less than a year in but still Jo saw a future, helped in her feeling secure enough to “lay down the law” with him, so to speak.

Even so, Jo quieted her tone. Weariness began to settle as she thought of why Henry was acting like this. “Lucas wouldn’t have called me for no reason. He said you yelled at him for the smallest infraction. He was apparently counting the minutes he could go home. You need an intervention.”

Henry’s face was carefully blank, but his lips were set in a thin line. He was trying to resist the urge to send her away. Jo was sure of that. She was impressed he’d managed to maintain a relatively neutral expression.

“I have been at the hospital for the past week. I can’t be there any longer, Jo. And returning home…to the shop, well, it simply isn’t the same. Work keeps me occupied. You have to understand that.”

Jo sighed. Of course, after Sean died, working on murder cases kept her mind busy. Immersing herself in work responsibilities stopped her from thinking about what she lost, about what she could have had with Sean.

“Henry, what did the doctors say about Abe? That’s it, isn’t it? Something they said got you coming back here hunting for a distraction. Don’t deny it. Please, Henry. I only want to help. I’ll go with you to visit Abe, if you’d like.”

He turned away from her and walked away, heading to his office.

Jo looked after him sadly. With a heavy heart, she followed him into his office.

“Henry?” She said softly.

Jo sat down in one of the chairs opposite his desk while Henry collapsed into his chair on the other side.

He shuffled some papers absentmindedly, delaying the inevitable talk they needed to have.

Jo spoke when Henry remained silent too long for her liking. “I know Abe is your son, Henry. I can see how much you’re hurting. And it hurts me to see you like this. Abe is a good man, and we can only pray he wakes up.”

Henry directed his gaze at her. “Before I became immortal, when I was with Nora, I hoped that I would never suffer the loss of my child. Even the thought of it left me sad. But it was common in the early 1800s. Unavoidable. No one wanted to discuss the losses for long, it hurt too much as you can imagine. But we had family and friends who had babies who died from illness, from accidents… and hoping and praying wasn’t enough. Sometimes life could simply be cruel.”

“You won’t lose Abe. Don’t lose hope, Henry. I have faith he’ll wake up. If I have to believe for the both of us, I will.”

Henry gave her a small, grateful smile. “I appreciate that. I wish I could be as optimistic as you. But being by Abraham’s side for these last 7 days have weighed heavily on my heart.”

“Henry, please, tell me. What did the doctors say? That’s what has you worried, right?”

He shrugged. “I don’t care to discuss it now.”

Jo reached out to put her hand over his. She squeezed it, hoping to comfort him, to show she was there for him.

She didn’t say a word, and just waited.

“Very well. I suppose it isn’t healthy to keep this to myself.” Henry decided. “One of the doctors told me there was a possibility Abraham may have some memory loss upon waking. He may not remember who I am.”

Jo’s heart went out to Henry. What news to carry around. She didn’t know what to say. If Abe forgot, and saw Henry – not knowing about his immortality – he would be thoroughly confused.

The phone rang in Henry’s office. Jo waited nervously as Henry took the call.

“Yes? All right. Thank you.” He said. His polite, curt tone not revealing much to Jo.

When Henry hung up, she gave him an expectant look. “Well?”

Henry granted her a small smile. “Abe is awake.”

~ * ~

When they came to Abe’s room at the hospital, Jo was unsure whether Henry wanted her to come in with him. She stood by the door as Henry entered.

Henry looked back at her. He extended his hand out to her. “I don’t think I can do this alone.”

Jo nodded, understanding, accepting his offered hand.

They sat in chairs on either side of the bed. Jo wanted to give some privacy to Henry by sitting opposite him, but at least he would she was there for moral support.

Abe opened his eyes slowly, looking especially tired, but still determined it seemed to see his visitors.

He looked at Henry, then at Jo, and back to Henry, his gaze settling on him.

Jo thought her heart was going to stop, anxious to learn if Abe had forgotten Henry.

“Hey – Dad,” he said in a whisper, his voice hoarse from days of disuse.

Relief swept through Jo. She felt lighter all of a sudden.

Henry smiled. Jo felt tears forming at her eyes.

“It’s good to see you awake, Abraham.” He said.

“I –hope— I –didn’t –worry – you,” He said, words coming out a bit sluggishly with breaks and starts.

“No, not at all.” Henry reassured him easily, sounding intent on not worrying Abe.

But Jo watched as Henry bent down to kiss him on the forehead, as a father would to a son. His touch lingered.

The road ahead would be a long one, but this small yet happy moment was one Jo would not forget.

~ * ~


End file.
